Teasing Kyouko is Fun!
by KeitaSutaki
Summary: Kyouko and Sayaka are going on their first date and Sayaka lets her imagination run wild! This is full of Cute Kyouko, Homu Homu, and Sayaka!(Who is basically acting like a high school boy XD) HAVE FUN AND ENJOY MY CRAPPY FANFICS! Oh! and this takes place after "Kyouko is an Innocent Maiden!" So have fun!
1. Teasing Kyouko is Fun!

**I DON'T OWN THIS FRANCHISE SO COME AND GET ME BITC-*shot***

 **Also this takes place after ''Kyouko is an innocent maiden!" This was created because of the people who liked this so much! Also thanks to Drinkie's suggestion about Homura, I think I will have fun working with her too XD ENJOY!**

Teasing Kyouko is Fun!

 **Sayaka's POV**

It had been sometime since Sayaka had confessed to Kyouko even though it wasn't intentional. After her rambling to Homura about her true feelings towards Kyouko and after the fight the two had, Kyouko and Sayaka had officially started dating! In fact, today was their first date and Kyouko was already half an hour late.

"Kyouko...you...Idiot!" Sayaka screamed to no one in general. They had decided to meet up at the fountain in the park at exactly noon and Kyouko was already thirty minutes late. "She always makes me late when we hang out normally...so why can't she be on time just this once! It's our first date!" Sayaka rambled angrily, disturbing the other civilians in the area. Sayaka sat down on the side of the fountain and sighed. "Even though it's our first date...Idiot." She looked up into the light blue sky and smiled, "I'll forgive her just this once I guess." Then, something flashed through Sayaka's head. "I wonder what she is going to wear..." She thought dreamily. "She'd look cute in a skirt~ Oh! Maybe if she wore a dress! Yeah, yeah! That would be cute~! T-Then she would act embarrassed! Kyah~~! That would be so cute!" Sayaka slowly started to fantasies about how Kyouko would act on the date. "If she acted like a Tsundere like usual that would be cute in it's on way but, what if Kyouko was completely submissive~? ! That would be so cute! She would cling onto my arm~ and then I would kiss her cheek and then AND THEN!" Sayaka was so engulfed in her fantasies that she didn't notice Kyouko, who was standing right in front of her, cough to get her attention.

"Ahem..." Kyouko coughed. "Sayaka. Heeey! Sayaka!" She finally got fed up with the dorky grin on Sayaka's face and so she flicked her forehead.

"Ow! wait...wha?" Sayaka said, still slightly in her own little world.

"I'm here stupid. Sorry to keep ya waiting, Sayaka." Kyouko said trying to act like she didn't care. Her face, though, was red from nervousness and excitement for her first date with Sayaka.

Sayaka blinked a few times until she finally registered that Kyouko was in front of her. "Ky- ah...uh..H-hi." She said in a panic. Sayaka suddenly realized that Kyouko was staring intently at her which made her stutter more. "I-is there something on m-my face or something?"

"Yeah." Kyouko said bluntly

"Wait what?"

"Drool." Kyouko pointed to the edge of Sayaka's mouth.

Sayaka quickly wiped her mouth and got up off of the fountain in a hurry. "I-idiot...let's go" She said in a nervous tone.

Normally Kyouko would have gotten mad at the sudden insult thrown at her but, since this was their first date, she didn't want to argue so she simply said, "Right!" With a smile on her face.

 **This chapter isn't long because my visual novel just finished downloading and I want to play it! I will work on the next chapter in the morning so don't worry! And get ready for some Homu Homu and embarrassed Kyouko! Not to mention Sayaka who is about to be lost in her world of fantasies XD**

 **I hope this wasn't too bad so far and I would love it if you guys reviewed XD Thanks to all the people who actually read my fanfictions XD Goodbye for tonight! BAIIIII!**


	2. Tailing the Love Birds is Fun!

I DON'T OWN THIS FRANCHISE SO COME GET ME BITC-*shot*

 **Hello everyone! Like I promised, I made the next chapter the very next day! That was mainly because of all the positive reviews I got. It made me SO happy! You guys are great! And now that I know that have some people willing to read my fanfics, I will probably ACTUALLY upload something every day! Also! the people who wanted to know what visual novel I downloaded, I ended up downloading Steins; Gate XD I really like the whole time travel thing sooooo yeah XD WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER FULL OF CUTENESS AND HOMU HOMU!**

 **Trailing the love birds is fun!**

Homura had happen to spot Sayaka sitting on the fountain and decided to see what she was doing when she had heard the Blue haired girl giggling and drooling. "...Miki..Sayaka...?" Homura said in a quiet and confused voice. Homura had continued to observe Sayaka and her mumbling about 'how cute Kyouko would look in a skirt' and 'I hope she acts cute'. Ten ,cringe worthy, minutes had past until Kyouko had showed up and Homura had finally realized what they were doing. "A...date?" Homura's face had started to turn red at the thought of the two of them going on a date. "I can't be bothered by something like this. It's perfectly normal to...go...o-on d-dates." Homura had started to act like her original glasses wearing, braided haired girl and had to unconsciously stop herself. "I mustn't let Madoka see me act like this! That would be too embarrassing. I have to act like someone that can protect her!" Her thought process had started to get off track and was instead thinking about Madoka. "I wonder if Madoka and I would go on a date like this...She would look cute in a dress...and her personality is already cute en-Oh!" Homura had stopped her train of thought when she saw Kyouko and Sayaka leave the fountain hand in hand. "Maybe I should observe them...It's not like I really care but, Maybe this will give me ideas for my future dates with Madoka." Homura huffed in satisfaction of her plan and started to secretly follow Kyouko and Sayaka.

 **Sayaka's POV**

"...I feel like someone's been following us" Sayaka said while glancing around looking for suspicious looking people.

"Hm? Did ya say something?" Kyouko said in an uncharacteristically shy voice.

"Oh, nothing important!" Sayaka laughed off. "Anyways," She said looking at Kyouko's attire, "You look so cute~!" Sayaka looked like she was about to start drooling again with whatever fantasies she was thinking of.

"W-what?! What are you talking about!" Kyouko said in an embarrassed yet cute manner.

Kyouko was wearing a short sleeved, red shirt with a black sweater over it and a jean skirt that came nowhere near her knees. She also wore regular black sneakers and knee length socks.

"You are actually wearing a skirt~! How cute~!" Sayaka exclaimed happily. "I never would have thought that you, of all people, would decide to wear a skirt!"

"H-hey! I didn't decide to wear this!" Kyouko said, ignoring the comment 'of all people' "Mami did! She wouldn't let me leave until I wore the skirt. She even...ugh.." Kyouko felt a chill down her spine as she remembered how Mami had forcibly ripped off Kyouko's casual attire and put the skirt on her.

"She even what?" Sayaka said questioningly.

"Nothing!" Kyouko snapped out of her thoughts of the traumatic events that unfolded that morning and defensively shouted back at Sayaka.

"...Hey Kyouko..." Sayaka said with her bangs covering her eyes as she looked at the ground.

"S-Sayaka? H-hey did I upset you?" Kyouko immediately felt guilty for shouting for no reason on their first date. "I'm sorry.."

"Kyouko..." Sayaka said with the same sullen tone of voice.

Kyouko stopped in her tracks and stared at the ground, starting to get depressed. Then, suddenly, she felt the sensation of hands tickling her sides.

"Eh?! A-ah! HAHAHAH W-WAIT STO-AHAHAHAH S-SAYAKA!" She laughed out.

"You thought I was mad! That's so cute of you to apologize." Sayaka said with a bright, playful smile, and while tickling Kyouko.

"W-Why you!" Kyouko slipped out of Sayaka's grasps and started to tickle her instead. "TAKE THIS!"

"WAI-PFF HAHAHAHAH!" Sayaka started to squirm around and even falling on the concrete laughing.

There they were, just outside the park, with random people staring at them, and they are just tickling each other on the ground.

 **A little later**

After the little tickle fight, Sayaka had realized something. Kyouko had the best reactions to everything. "I can use that to my advantage." She said out loud.

"Use what to your advantage?" The oblivious red head asked innocently.

"Oh nothing~" Sayaka said with a mischievous smile spread across her face. _"I have a new plan to make Kyouko have the cutest reactions!"_ Sayaka thought to herself. "MISSION START!" She then screamed out, startling Kyouko and other passerby's.

 **Homura's POV**

"I have a feeling that I know whatMiki Sayaka is planning" Homura sighed. "But I guess it could be interesting. I'll help her out with her little plan.

 **YO! THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! I wish I could have added more but, I am half asleep and it's only ten at night. I'm gonna rest up then spend tomorrow afternoon writing the next chapter! I'm sorry if you cringed too much XD But I hope you guys will continue to read my crappy fanfics XD I promise next chapter will be a lot more eventful! It will be full of Kyouko's cute reaction to Sayaka's(and Homu Homu's) teasing! Until tomorrow! BAIIII**


	3. Teaming up With Homu Homu is Fun!

**I DON'T OWN THIS FRANCHISE! COME AND GET ME BITC-*shot***

 **It is 11:47 in the morning and I decided not to go to school today...cuz I'm "sick" XD I read the reviews again this morning and it gave me even more motivation to continue! You guys make me so freaking happy~! I really love all the reviews I get from Radioactive Secrets! They really make my day! So thank you so much and I hope you enjoy my cringe worthy fanfics XD.**

 **Quick Edit XD** **I ended up falling back asleep and has LITERALLY been 12 hours since I actually started this chapter XD It is 11:42 pm now so I will hopefully finish this chapter before I fall asleep again XD!**

 **ANOTHER QUICK EDIT** **Well, I fail at life XD My recovery for my surgery is slow so I should have been using that time to write this but, I was in too much pain. Then, my family come to visit and they aren't leaving until after Christmas. And I just now finally decided to stop being lazy! I swear to god I will upload at least two chapters tonight! And if not two chapters for this fanfic then I might start another fanfic on the side for you guys XD I am so sorry for the delay and hopefully it won't happen again!**

 **Teaming up With Homu Homu is Fun!**

 **Kyouko's POV**

It had only been an hour since the date had begun and Kyouko was already exhausted. "Why is this happening!?" Kyouko yelled out through a bathroom stall. "What is with Sayaka today! She is acting creepy."

For the majority of the short hour, Sayaka had been constantly messing with Kyouko. First there was the random "Blowing into her ear" then clinging on to Kyouko in front of a group of people."GYAAAH!" Kyouko yelled, disturbing others in the public bathroom. "What is she thinking! I have no idea why! This is supposed to be our first date...right?" Kyouko stopped for a minute. "What if...the whole "date" was a prank...T-that...little!" A wave of embarrassment and irritation engulfed Kyouko as she walked out of the bathroom stall. "She set this up **JUST** so she could mess with me! Well, there is no way in hell I'll let her have her way!" Little did she know that, her new found determination was only going to be her downfall.

 **Sayaka's POV**

"Ah! Welcome back Kyouko~!" Sayaka said with a grin. "Are you ready to continue our **date~** " She emphasized the word date to get an embarrassed reaction from Kyouko, only to get a cold response.

"I guess." Kyouko said, looking uninterested.

 _"Eh? Did I do something wrong?"_ Sayaka thought. _"I don't think I did anything that would make her upset."_

 **"** _ **Except tease her too much."**_ A voice in Sayaka's head echoed.

"Eh!?" Sayaka, on reflex, yelled out. "Ah-...uh.."

"What's with you?" Kyouko said in a confused manner.

"Ah...nothing." Sayaka awkwardly laughed off. "S-so! Let's go somewhere!" She then said, trying to get Kyouko to forget the sudden "weird sounding" outburst.

"Like where?" Kyouko asked, once again, uninterested.

"The...uh..." Sayaka thought. "Oh! The amusement park!" Sayaka exclaimed.

Then Kyouko's eyes sparkled and her smile widened. "Really!?" Kyouko exclaimed like a little kid. "Let's go! Let's go!" Kyouko grabbed Sayaka's hand and started to run in the direction of the amusement park.

"Uwa-Y-yeah!" Sayaka agreed.

 _ **"Now that you are done distracting Kyouko, would you like to speak now?"**_ The monotone voice echoed in Sayaka's head again.

 _"W-what? Who is this? Oh! Homura?"_ Sayaka finally realized who was speaking to her.

 _ **"Obviously, Miki Sayaka."**_ Homura spoke in a "matter of fact" way.

 _"So? What did you need?."_ Sayaka spoke through telepathy.

 _ **"Well, I have been watching the two of you for the past hour and I have come to realize how stupid you are."**_ Homura said bluntly. _**"And I would like to point a few things out."**_ She said before Sayaka could get mad at Homura's insult. _ **"If you truly want to see more reactions from Sakura Kyouko, You need to do what I say or at least let me help out."**_

 _"Help? Why do you want to do that? This has nothing to do with you. Who's creepy enough to stalk someone while they are on a date in the first place!"_ Sayaka said in an irritated tone of "voice".

 _ **"Who's creepy enough to openly speak their fantasies about Sakura Kyouko. Who's creepy enough to constantly find Sakura Kyouko's weaknesses to use them to their advantage. Who's cr-"**_

 _"I GOT IT! I GOT IT! Just please stop." Sayaka said embarrassedly. "You can help. But, I still want to know why."_

 _ **"I have nothing else to do."**_ Homura said bluntly. **"And I want to practice the things I want to do for Mado-I MEAN! NEVERMIND! L-Let's just get this started!"** Homura internally face palmed herself at the fact that she told Sayaka those words.

 _"...I'm not gonna ask what the hell that was...W-well...Let's just do this"_ Sayaka said, slightly amused at what she had just heard.

 **Homu Homu's POV**

Kyouko and Sayaka had already arrived at the amusement park and Homura wasn't going to waste time with her new mission. "Mission Start." She whispered and smirked.

Her first order of business was to stop time and grab some dust. "If I throw it in Sakura Kyouko's eyes, then she should start tearing up. That would be the best first move." Homura nodded in satisfaction and stopped time. She ran over to a small sand box and grabbed a tiny handful. "This should be enough." Homura then ran in front of Kyouko, whose eyes were open and sparkling as she was staring at the rides. "Sakura Kyouko, Forgive me." Homura said before blowing the sand into Kyouko's eyes. She then ran behind the bush she was in before she started her plan and resumed time.

"Ahk! My eyes!" Kyouko squealed out before stopping in place and rubbing her eyes frantically.

"W-what? Kyouko? Are you okay?" Sayaka said, genuinely worried.

 _"Miki Sayaka, you are welcome."_ Homura said.

 _ **"What did you do!?"**_ Sayaka said, seemingly upset.

 _"Dust. Well, I guess technically sand but, the details aren't important."_

Homura then saw Sayaka yank Kyouko's hands away from her eyes. "Kyouko let me see." Sayaka said obviously concerned.

And at that moment, something had awoken in Sayaka.

 **Sayaka's POV**

Kyouko's eyes were glazed with tears and her face was slightly pink.

"Kyou...ko..." Sayaka gulped. _"Oh god, oh god, oh god. Kyouko is crying~ She looks...so...damn...CUTE!"_ Sayaka screamed in her head. Then she instinctively clung onto Kyouko squealing. "Kyouko~!" _"I know it's mean to think that Kyouko in this state is cute but, I CAN'T HELP IT~!"_

 _ **"You're welcome."**_ Homura said again. _**"Besides, I'm only getting started."**_

 **Homura's POV**

"That was only a warm up." Homura flipped her hair back with her hand and once again stopped time. "This time I really need to think this through. Miki Sayaka may have just made Sakura Kyouko think that the sand was intentional. So this time, I need to think of something that will truly seem like a coincidence...Like..." Homura laid down across the cement and thought about what she could do. "I guess until I figure out something big, I will stick to small things..." Homura said in defeat.

Homura, who still had time stopped, stood up and walked over Kyouko and observed her. "Miki Sayaka let go of her so if I do _THIS_ then the results would be nice too." Homura said while pushing Kyouko towards Sayaka, with the motion stopping before they could touch. The mischievous Homu Homu ran back behind the bush before resuming time again.

 **Kyouko's POV**

 _"Maybe I should give up, Maybe I should just let this all happen."_ Kyouko thought as she come into contact with Sayaka. _"She is warm anyways... Maybe I'll just put up with this today..."_ Kyouko felt Sayaka's arms wrap around her as Kyouko fell. "U-u-uwAh!" Kyouko finally realized what truly happened. Sayaka had just let her go and before she knew it, Kyouko started to fall towards Sayaka.

"K-Kyouko! Are you alright?" Sayaka said in a concerned voice for the tenth time that day...(Even if it was fake at this point.) Sayaka had Kyouko in her arms and slowly walked to the side of the cement. "Jeez, you need to be more careful, Kyouko." Sayaka scolded Kyouko jokingly.

 _"You know what. I give up. I'm already tired. Maybe I will indulge myself. If Sayaka is trying so hard to mess with me then I have another way to make her stop. It's embarrassing but, I guess it's not too bad..."_ Kyouko thought as she cuddled against Sayaka.

"Eh? EH? K-K-Kyouko?! What are you doing?" Sayaka shouted embarrassedly. "We are out in public!"

"You didn't have a problem doing it yourself. So why can't I?" Kyouko said softly while snuggling closer to Sayaka. "I just want to be close to you."

 _"This is so damn embarrassing but, it looks like my plan to make her stop worked! Sayaka is getting all worked up now! This'll show her not to mess with me."_ Kyouko thought triumphantly. "Sayaka..." Kyouko gripped onto Sayaka's shirt for more effect...and well...It worked.

 _ **Or more like, it backfired.**_

Kyouko suddenly felt Sayaka's arms tighten around her. "Eh? S-Sayaka?"

There was no answer.

A huge wave of regret hit Kyouko. _"Why do I have a bad feeling about this..."_

 _ **"Sakura Kyouko, You brought this on yourself."**_ Kyouko heard Homura's voice in her head. _**"Good luck, because how it is now, Miki Sayaka seems to have made a self discovery."**_

Sayaka suddenly stood up with Kyouko is her arms and started walking out of the amusement park, not caring about the weird looks people were giving them.

"S-Sayaka!? O-oi!" Kyouko said in a panic.

" _Let's...go...home."_ Sayaka said in a dark voice.

"W-wait! S-Sayaka...w-wait a minute. don't you think we sh-should wait to do those things!?" Kyouko said with her face turning bright red. "T-this is our first date!" Kyouko flailed around in Sayaka's arms in a panic and ended up falling to the ground.

"...pfft..." A strange sound came from Sayaka.

"Eh?" Kyouko whimpered out cautiously.

"PFFT HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH THIS IS GREAT HAHAHAAHHAH!" Sayaka suddenly started laughing hysterically. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Kyouko's eyes started to water and her cheeks were bright red. "Y-Y-You!" She clenched her fists. "YOU DAMN PERVERTED IDIOT!" She yelled out in embarrassment.

Even Homura had a hard time trying not to laugh. Sayaka had apparently realized what Kyouko was trying to do somehow and decided to use that to her advantage.

"That was priceless! Hehehahah." Sayaka started to calm down. "I'm sorry Kyouko. I couldn't help it."

Kyouko's angry expression didn't change.

"After all, Teasing Kyouko is fun!" Sayaka exclaimed.

 **...**

On their way home from their date and after Kyouko had calmed down, A crucial question finally came to Sayaka.

"Kyouko...?" She asked hesitantly. "Earlier you said it was too early for us to do _those things_...A few weeks ago...you had no idea on what _those things_ are...and yet, it seems like you do now..." Sayaka stared at Kyouko suspiciously.

Kyouko gulped and looked in the opposite direction of Sayaka's eyes. "W-what are ya trying to say?"

"I'm saying, HOW AND WHY DO YOU KNOW ABOUT _**THOSE THINGS**_!" Sayaka said in a irritated manner. "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY INNOCENT MAIDEN!" She sobbed dramatically.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Kyouko yelled back. "MAMI TOLD ME ABOUT IT ALL THIS MORNING DAMMIT! SO BLAME HER!"

"MAMI-SAN!" Sayaka's eyes glared daggers towards the direction of Mami's house. "WE ARE GOING TO TOMOE MAMI'S HOUSE DAMMIT!" Sayaka yelled dramatically.

"...This was a long day..." Homura sighed before walking towards Madoka's house. "Madoka~" She sang.

 _ **MOTHER OF GOD! I DID IT! I may have gotten distrated...a few...times but, IT'S ALL GOOD! IT'S ALL GOOD! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS AND I HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO MORE OF MY CRAPPY FANFICS! I am actually about to start working on another one tonight so XD HAVE FUN WITH THAT TOO!**_


End file.
